Jims Folly
by FloppyEvil
Summary: AU set in the last mission in Star Craft 2: Nothing went according to plan and Jim was forced to improvise. He is headed into a one on one confrontation with the Queen of Blades, can he win or will he end up as just one last sacrifice. Rated M for language and Adult themes/content/gore.


Notes: This idea has been tugging away at the back of my mine for a while now, I plan on posting this Chapter/Intro and seeing what kind of reception it gets, if there is some interest in the story then I may add more too it. Its all up to the fans.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Starcraft, the only thing I claim is the dark mind needed to tell this horrid tale.

Little bit of quick information, story is based on the final mission in the terran main story for StarCraft 2. but the artifact didn't work and now Jim is alone on the enemy world.

-Prolog-

Jim was running through unending Zerg tunnels, the slick bile coating every surface causing his CMC-400 armor to slide with every step. The assault was a complete failure, they had walked into trap after grisly trap. His men had died on the surface and his friends had died in the tunnels with him, Jim was alone and desperate for Vengeance. _**She will pay, I will make her pay for each and every one of them. **_Jim turned a corner, the servo's in his suit whining with his rapid movements. He could hear the clatter of clawed feet behind him and blindly fired a few rounds from his 'borrowed' C-14 rifle in an attempt to keep them at bay. He had discarded his C-22 Long rifle when he had run out of ammunition and picked up the C-14 when he passed one of the hundreds of Terran dead lining the tunnels. Loud hissing caused Jim to dodge sideways, countless spines flew through the air where he had been running only moments before. _**Damn hydras, **_mentally Jim called up an overview of the tunnel system that Egon had managed to map out before the damn brood had carved him to pieces.

_**Almost there,**_ his icon displayed as a bright green while his target pulsed a sickening yellow. _**I have to get to her, she must be stopped here and now, I will not let my soldiers sacrifices be in vain. **_A dead end loomed before him, he checked the map again but it showed an open tunnel. Jim decided to go with his gut and lowered his shoulder, letting the armor take the brunt of the Impact as he shattered through the hastily built barrier. Jim felt the floor underneath him shudder and quickly rolled to the side, the sickly green body of a Baneling rose from the ground next to him. Jim kicked out viciously, sending the creature flying into the far wall where it burst open. The sickening smell of acidic ichor filled Jim's nostrils as his suits air scrubbers tried desperately to filter the noxious fumes. His eyes watering Jim continued on his desperate run through the Zerg tunnels. _**Why didn't the damn thing work? Ancient relics can all burn in hell, I will end her with simple hot lead. **_

The Zerglings were catching up, Jim knew he had to take care of some of them before they got a chance to overrun him. His left hand searched his belt, while sweat dropped heavily from his brow. _**Empty, empty, empty, empty... Ha! One left,**_ he pulled out his last G-12 fragmentation grenade. Yanking the pin and holding it for a few seconds Jim came to an abrupt stop. He gauged the distance between himself and the onrushing Zerg, before tossing the grenade with all his might and dropping to a knee. The familiar pop of the bullets exiting his rifle along with its smooth recoil into his shoulder helped Jim center his mind as he fired several bursts into the seething mass of creatures. Several Zerglings died, their bodies popping as the hyper-sonic rounds passed through them. This slowed the creatures behind them, delaying them just enough for Jim's grenade to do maximum damage. The concussive force sent dust and pebbles skittering down the tunnel with chunks of Zerg blasting in every direction. The creatures were decimated, the tunnel afforded maximum killing potential for the small explosive and the packed bodies left no room for the shrapnel to miss.

Jim was very grateful for his suits sound suppression otherwise his ears would be useless right now. Leaving the pile of dead Zerg behind him, and hoping that he bought himself enough time to finish his task, Jim sprinted down another section of tunnel. He heard a loud crunching with every step and couldn't resist the urge to look down, thousands of bones littered the ground in this tunnel and Jim almost fell as bile rose to his throat. _**Those are human bones,**_ he realized in horror as his visor lifted allowing him to puke on the floor. _**Some of them are very small,**_ rage began to mingle with his disgust giving him the strength to keep pushing. He checked his display once more, _**So close I can smell her,**_ which was mostly just his bravado bubbling to the surface once again since all he could smell was his own sweat and vomit.

The tunnel turned a sharp corner then opened up into a massive room, thin living membranes were stretched across the far side making Jim think of a strange living window as he could see the destruction of the surface through them. Sitting majestically in a throne roughly carved from the surrounding stone was Sarah Kerrigan, or more aptly the Queen of Blades.

Sarah "Why hello there Jimmy, come to play have we?" her voice was alien and seductive to Jim's ears, he fought to blank it out.

Sarah "Oh, still speechless in my presence jimmy?" _Dont worry, we dont need words to communicate._ Jim felt her in his mind, a thrill of fear mixed with a disturbing sense of arousal.

Jim growled "Get out of my head you bitch!" as he charged towards her. The smile never left her lips as she wiggled a clawed finger towards him. Jim almost fell for her trick, stopping his charge and leaping to the side he barely managed to avoid the dozens of spikes launching forth from the ground, _**Lurkers.**_ _Oh very good Jimmy, you figured it out,_ Sarah was clapping with what seemed like genuine amusement. Jim ignored her and did his best to dodge the lurkers attacks, as he was leaping and rolling to avoid the myriad of stone spikes Jim caught a pattern to their attacks. Taking his best guess Jim fired a burst into a section of the floor and was rewarded with movement from the spot. _Uh oh, now your not playing nice Jimmy._ He grit his teeth trying not to think of what her voice was doing to him and fired several more bursts into the Lurker. A shrill cry echoed through the vast room as the lurkers body shuddered and popped under the thick cover of dirt.

Sarah stood, unfurling her spiked wings in all their malevolent glory, with a wave of her hand the second lurker popped out of its hiding spot and scuttled away down one of the many side tunnels. Then she clenched her fist and what must have been more then fifty Zerg burst forth from the ground all around her.

Sarah "See jimmy, I could have you killed at any moment, but I want to break you first. I want you to crave death before I give it to you."

To Jim's surprise the Zerg moved away, giving him more then enough room to get to Sarah and kill her before they could ever respond. _That's right Jimmy, you have the opportunity and you have the fury but the real question is._ Sarah opened both hands, claws extended as she cloaked her body.

Sarah "Do you honestly think you can beat the Queen of Blades all by your self?"

Jim's eyes darted back and forth searching for signs of Sarah's movements, a small noise caused him to jerk around wildly. He could hear Sarah's laughter in his mind, her mocking tones threatening to enrage him beyond the point of rational thought. Through sheer willpower he pushed his rage aside and let his instincts take over, _Ooh finally getting serious I see._ His finely tuned reflexes, coupled with the inhuman speed that his armor provided, saved him from a vicious slash from her claws. He fired off a few quick bursts but hit nothing but air. Sarah was kicking dust up with every movement, Jim was having trouble seeing anything in the haze let alone her cloaked form. He gave up on his sight, instead shifting to rely on his other senses, closing them slowly he concentrated on the sounds in the room. _Very clever Jimmy, but it's not going to work. _He felt her mocking tone and realized he had trouble hearing while she spoke in his mind.

Reacting quickly he dropped to a crouch, her bladed wings slicing within inches of his helmet. _**Damn, she almost got me. **__Yes Jimmy, it is only a matter of time before deaths sweet embrace finds you. Don't be sad, you will get to be with all your friends and loved ones as I send them all to their doom after you die._ Jim let out a primal growl, his barely controlled rage finally getting the better of him. He sprayed bullets in every direction, the roar of his rifle matching the rage in his chest, stopping only when he saw the telltale sign of impact floating in mid air. Jim ran for that spot, firing wildly as he charged, Sarah managed to sidestep the furious man but lost her cloak in the process. Jim smiled _**Found you, **_and Sarah only hissed in response. He brought his rifle up aiming at her torso, but the Zerg queen shattered the weapon in his hands using her powerful claws. Jim hurled the pieces of rifle at her and in her arrogance she batted them away with her bladed wings.

He took the chance and rushed in behind the projectiles, causing a look of shock to appear on her malevolent features as he grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall. His armor strained against her alien strength as they momentarily fought in a simple match of physical might. Then a smirk appeared on her face as she drove a single spike from her wing into his side. Jim gasped as he felt the appendage cut through his armor and deep into his flesh, then quickly brought his arm down locking her wing in place and trapping her arm uselessly at her side. He headbutted her, momentarily dazing her and permanently ruining his helmet. Slamming her body onto the floor he pulled out his old worn revolver, a single bullet rested in the cylinder meant for Arcturus Mengsk, and he placed the barrel against her temple.

Jim looked into Sarah's predatory inhuman eyes as she quickly realized her predicament. Fear flashed through her and he could feel her tense waiting for the end. Jim slowly put pressure on the trigger, the hammer moving back further and further, each moment seemed to stretch on for an eternity. Jim let out a howl of rage and dropped the pistol, its hammer sliding harmlessly back forward, with tears streaming down his face. _**I can't, forgive me but I can't.**_ Sarah was still for several moments, watching Jim as sorrow wracked his body, before placing her hand gently almost lovingly on his head.

Sarah with not hint of malice or hatred in her voice "You still love me don't you."

It was a statement and one that Jim knew all too well to be true, his one chance to bring justice to all those who had died at her command and he just could not kill her. _**Not his Sarah**_, _**never his Sarah**_. Jims vision blurred and he lost consciousness as the blood still oozed freely from his wound.

Jim didnt know how much time had passed, but his head was pounding. _**Must have drank too much last night.**_ He went to move his arm but encountered resistance, he slowly opened his eyes. The bright light making his vision blurry and painful for a few moments. As they adjusted he started to remember, _**I couldn't kill her.**_ _No my dear Jimmy, you failed horribly to kill me. You had the perfect opportunity, I will even admit that you beat me, but you couldn't finish me. You couldn't kill 'Your Sarah'_ his vision had cleared and he was as excited as he was disturbed by the scene before him. He was stripped of his armor, the only real clothing left on him was his well worn pants. He was in a sitting position, with his arms held behind his back by some sort of living tissue. The same stuff made up the bulk of what he was sitting on and held his legs firmly against it. All of this was secondary to the sight of her. Sarah stood calmly before him, her eyes roaming up and down his body, with her arms crossed and her weight on one leg while the other seemed to be tapping her foot slowly.

Jim knew she could read his thoughts so just said the first thing that came to mind "Why am I alive?"

She smiled at him, slowly sauntering over to where he sat.

Sarah "You are alive my Dear Jim, because I have found a purpose for you."

He felt his excitement and revulsion battle at the sound of her voice, before the implications of what she said started to sink in.

Jim "what purpose?"

Sarah "oh its quite simple Jim, the overmind chose me those many years ago because he saw a talent in me. No it wasn't my psychic ability that he was after, it was my talent for Destruction. He saw in me the ability to bring the entire universe to its knees, and he gave me this gift."

She slowly brought herself right up to Jim, forcing him to look straight up to see into her eyes, before straddling him and holding his face within inches of her own.

Sarah "and now I am going to give the gift to you my sweet Jimmy."

She leaned forward her lips capturing his, at first he thought to resist but it was beyond him now as he returned her kiss with badly concealed passion. Then he felt pain all over, his kiss turned into a howl as her claw slowly entered the sides of his chest. They stopped short of hitting any vital organs and he felt a burning sensation creep through his body, almost like she had set his insides on fire. She removed her claws and then slowly stabbed them into his gut, once again stopping short and he could feel even more burning spread. His breath came in ragged gasps as his body convulsed and writhed under hers, Sarah seemed unconcerned as she wrapped an arm gently around his neck the other snaking out to grab something behind Jim. He was confused when she revealed a broken section of his visor, staring at it trying to discern its meaning.

Then he saw his reflection, his skin was discolored and his veins were almost popping out of his skin. That wasn't what disturbed him most, it was his eyes they were just like hers.

Jim forgot his world as the burning made it to his mind, the last thing he felt was the warm embrace of his living chair as it cocooned around him.

-End of Prolog-

Notes: Well, let me know what you think folks. If people like the idea and wish for me to continue please let me know and ill put this story on a front burner so to speak ^.^ if you hate it then say nothing and it will stay as it is, a short flash into a bad day.


End file.
